


帅哥与浩克 Handsome and the Hulk

by jungleplayer



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Community：Avengerkink, M/M, alternative universe
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2244330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungleplayer/pseuds/jungleplayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>有时候童话故事会把细节搞错，甚至是——或者应该说，特别是——在一个和时间一样久远的故事里面。</p>
            </blockquote>





	帅哥与浩克 Handsome and the Hulk

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Handsome and the Hulk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/472469) by [thebratqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebratqueen/pseuds/thebratqueen). 



> Thanks again to tbq for your authorization. It's been a great pleasure to translate your beautiful, fabulous，terrific work. I do wish I'll get to read more of your story soon. ;p
> 
> 感谢thebratqueen太太的授权，感谢她美妙幽默的文笔和精巧的篇章布局让翻译成为了一件诚惶诚恐又其乐无穷的“苦差”。一如既往，所有的欢笑和感动都是tbq太太带给大家的，一切不足都请鞭打译者=v=

_很久很久以前，有一个富有的商人，和一个间谍、一个弓箭手、一个超级士兵还有一个半神一起，共同保卫他们的国家不受侵害，或者，当他们没能做到前面这一点的时候，为任何降临在他们身上的伤害复仇。而尽管这个队伍里所有人都很养眼，那个商人却是超乎寻常得迷人还有聪明，甚至超过了其他所有人，因此这让大家一半时间里都称他为——_

***

 

“史塔克，你这 _小混蛋_ ！”

 

***

 

_——帅哥，另一半时间则管他叫托尼，因为那是他的名字。_

_托尼是如此地广受仰慕以至于全国各地的人们都想寻求他的陪伴，而托尼，作为一个天性善良慷慨的人，经常耗费许多日夜满足这些拜访者，让他们享受他智慧的恩赐。_

***

 

“我刚才是不是看见有 _三个_ 女人从你房间离开？”史蒂夫质问道。他用那种深受刺激的烦心表情看着托尼，事实上不管什么时候他看向托尼时用的都是那种表情。“还有 _两个男人_ ？”

 

托尼本来想叹口气，但他可不想轻易满足史蒂夫。所以相反地，他把胳膊抱在胸前，靠在他卧室的门框上，答道：“我不知道啊，队长。我想在灌下三瓶酒之后我就很难数得清了。”

 

“你真是令人难以置信！”史蒂夫这样对托尼说道。他的语调清楚地表明这句话绝不是在褒扬对方。

 

***

 

_负责照顾这个团队的人名字叫做寇森。他确保这个团队里的每一个人都能顺利完成他们的工作，相应地，他们也把他当做一个近乎于家长的形象来敬仰。托尼也不例外，并且不论寇森做什么，比如有时来问托尼需要补充什么战斗或实验用品，他都确保自己对寇森显示了足够的热情与感激。_

***

 

“我不知道啊，妈妈， _您_ 觉得我需要什么？”寇森进到他实验室的时候，托尼都没有费神抬眼看他。抬头看他要冒上鼓励对话进行的风险呢。

 

寇森叹口气：“史塔克，我明天一早就要走了。要么现在告诉我你需要什么，要么以后就别抱怨，像其他人一样等到下个月再说。”

 

“我跟你说，”托尼把他的焊接面具推上去好故意对着寇森抛媚眼，“要是这事对你来说这么重要，你干嘛不带一朵玫瑰给我呢？”

 

寇森，像往常一样，没耐心听托尼在这里废话。“好吧，那就下个月再说吧。”

 

“等等！”下个月的时间概念终于进到了托尼脑子里。他看了一眼自己的库存，意识到他的确需要点什么，尽管他非常不愿意承认这一点，“大荨麻。它们长在你要走的路边上。给我摘一些那个。”

 

“为什么你会需要——”

 

“你问了，我回答了，现在我们的话说完了。”托尼重新拉下面具继续工作起来。

 

***

 

_寇森知道如果托尼问他要什么东西的话，那它对托尼而言一定至关重要，因为托尼不到万不得已从不请求帮助。因此等到寇森采购好必需品回家的时候，他一直留心着托尼要的那种大荨麻。_

_寇森在一处似乎是古建筑遗址的地方找到了这种植物。可悲的是，这地方其实是一块建有城堡的土地，而城堡里住着一个名叫浩克的骇人的绿色大怪物。浩克不喜欢寇森进到他的领地里来，并且通过袭击并囚禁寇森，明确表达了自己的不高兴。_

_团队当然发现了这件事，然后，尽管少了当时去探望家人的半神，他们装备起来，穿戴好自己的弓箭、盾牌以及，在托尼的场合，那个能开火甚至能飞的奇妙盔甲，出发去拯救他们的朋友了。_

_这一切只让浩克更加愤怒了，而这个团队则发现他们被困在了一场跟一个比他们强壮得多的怪物的激烈战斗里面。_

***

 

“那么，”托尼说道，突然谈性大发起来，“从一到一整座妓院，我们被操到什么地步了？”

 

但他其实真的不必问这个问题，因为娜塔莎，那个曾经一度单打独斗放倒过一头巨龙的人，看起来的确在发抖了。托尼很长时间以前就明白了，发抖对娜塔莎来说的程度，换成是世界上其余几乎所有人就意味着 _赶紧滚你的蛋吧_ ，所以说真的，那让他对于现在情况坏到什么程度有了个很好的评估。

 

而浩克呢，另一方面来说，一点都不介意把这点向他们展示得甚至更清楚一些。

 

问题不光是浩克能够战斗。他的确可以啦。而且强有力又毫不手软，这一点甚至拥有着超级士兵力量的史蒂夫都可以证明。而是浩克并不 _仅仅_ 是在战斗。他并不是单纯在袭击他们。他猛击着一切在他触及范围内的东西，而他们只不过碰巧是其中的一部分而已。树木啦、石头啦、一座曾经一度是某人 _住所_ 的建筑啦，所有东西。而且他就像这样慢慢逼近。

 

而托尼怀疑——好吧该死，或许有点 _知道_ ——这是他的错这一点也毫无帮助。要不是在帮托尼的忙的话，寇森根本不可能会接近这个地方。而在这一点上实际还是 _寇森_ 自己见鬼的错误，因为谁他妈会觉得帮托尼的忙是个好主意啊？但那并没有阻止托尼感觉有点内疚，而这恰恰是他最不喜欢的情绪之一，跟后悔、怀疑还有真诚的倾谈欲一起排在最后。幸好有人发明了酒来帮助托尼不必受到任何上述情感的困扰，这也是为什么托尼总是试图避免在清醒的时候面对生活的原因。

 

但此时此地要这么做可有点难，随着一双庞大的绿色拳头挥向所有东西，再加上浩克正把他们逼向一个——妈的——一个村庄的方向。托尼从他自己站的位置已经能看见那村庄了，而如果他们不能在这里把浩克拦住，都不需要是个天才也能明白为什么城堡周围都是废墟了，而且要是没有人做点什么的话，这种“被肆虐的怪物毁掉”的模样很快就要蔓延到另一个城镇了。

 

更别说要是他们不能把菲尔救出这里的话他会怎么样了，考虑到过去浩克虽然袭击了菲尔但还算手下留情。

 

托尼冲上前去，挡在浩克身前。他伸出手掌，希望对方能把它当做一个暂停的手势，而不是威胁的信号。他把头盔推上去，仅仅是为了说明这不是关于战斗的。

 

“等一下！”托尼说道，“咱俩来做个交易吧。”

 

***

 

_浩克已经决定必须要有人为寇森的罪行付出终身囚禁在浩克城堡里的代价。托尼忍受不了寇森或者其他任何人必须遭受如此厄运的念头。他坚持由自己来代替寇森的位置。团队里的其他人反对了，但托尼了解自己的心意，知道自愿受罚的只能是自己而不是其他人。托尼的自我牺牲大大感动了团队，他们声称这是说明托尼其人本质的最佳例证。_

***

 

“史塔克，在所有这些你做过的愚蠢的、 _自杀性的_ 事情里，这明显是最糟糕的了！”史蒂夫说道，“你在想什么啊？不，等等，你 _根本没有_ 想，是吧？”

 

托尼无视了他。又不是说他会轻易让史蒂夫改变他的心意或者怎样。相反他对着队里其他人说道：“菲尔受伤了，他需要回家去。绿巨人不准备放他走，而我们明显打不过他，再说一旦他被惹恼了，他只会再毁掉一座城镇。这个交易是确保没有人死掉的唯一选择。”

 

“一个你要永远待在这里的交易。”克林特指出。

 

“是我剩下的生命里都待在这里。”托尼纠正说，这话听上去像是证实了克林特的观点，尽管确切来说并不是。托尼看向弗瑞，知道他，至少，是明白托尼在想什么的。“我得说这是个挺划算的交易。”

 

弗瑞诡秘地笑了笑，或者以他曾经显示过的真实情绪来看是这样的。这让托尼更加确定弗瑞非常清楚自己在做什么。“史塔克留下。”

 

理所当然地史蒂夫看上去很生气：“我们不会留下任何一个兄弟的！”

 

“我们能把寇森带回家，”弗瑞提醒他，“我们还能避免平民伤亡。如果你有别的主意能达到同样的结果，我很愿意听你的，否则的话，史塔克留下。”

 

“那 _我_ 留下。”史蒂夫答道，因为他就是这样一个高尚的白痴。

 

“太晚了，我已经自告奋勇了，”托尼说道，“早起的鸟儿得绿巨什么的。现在快走吧。”

 

史蒂夫摇摇头：“我不能走。”

 

托尼很认真地考虑着用重物给史蒂夫脑袋来上一下，或许用史蒂夫自己的盾，这时娜塔莎发话了。

 

“我们需要时间和力量来重新部署，把菲尔安全带回家，”她指出，“跟史塔克一起我们不可能做到，我们需要你带领我们。”

 

不得不承认娜塔莎是对的，可史蒂夫看上去并不高兴。

 

“我们会回来的，”史蒂夫告诉托尼，“我们会带上索尔，然后一起来救你。”

 

“求你们不要。”托尼答道，但反正史蒂夫也不曾听过他的。

 

***

 

_等到他的队伍离开，就只剩托尼自己和浩克在一起了。虽然浩克看起来非常骇人，但托尼知道他们两个总能找到办法共同相处的。_

***

 

托尼看向浩克。浩克回看着托尼。

 

“你最好有很多很多的酒。”托尼说道。

 

***

 

_浩克在城堡里给了托尼一间自己的房间。里面是接近他身材的衣服，尽管它们都已经过时许多年了。在他的新家安顿下来之后，托尼开始探索整座城堡。尽管城堡多处都已经毁坏了，剩下可用的便利设施还是让托尼着实意外。_

***

 

托尼打开厨房里的橱柜。里面是一盘摞一盘的刚做好的食物，有些还冒着热气，种类从肉食到面包再到奶酪、水果和糕点应有尽有。

 

托尼关上了橱柜。“如果这是魔法的话，那我 _绝逼_ 要离开这里。”

 

在想了片刻之后，托尼又添上一句：“除非我能从这里面得到些好酒。”

 

等他再打开柜门的时候，里面原来没有东西的地方凭空冒出来了一瓶葡萄酒。

 

“这也算是个开始吧。”托尼说道。当他继续他的探索的时候，他把那瓶酒带在了身上。

 

***

 

_浩克没有放托尼自由，但在托尼一天天的日常生活里，他也没有来打扰过托尼。托尼把这当做是一种他可以在城堡范围内享受更大自由的信号，因此他开始准备修复一切他能修复的东西，好帮城堡恢复昔日的辉煌。_

***

 

倒不是托尼有多关心这里，更多的是他真的很烦那些明显不称职的装置。那供暖系统，那不愿铺设管道的可悲借口——没错这里有魔法炉火、浴缸和乱七八糟的东西，但那些都只是不知怎的 _发生了_ 并且，正如所有魔法一样，不可能靠得住。而且尼玛他敢 _断言_ 自己某天夜里听到过一支烛台唱歌，好吧，当时托尼 _喝醉了_ 所以完全有可能这只是某种幻觉，但就托尼自己而言，他绝对 _不要侥幸冒险_ 相信这不是真的。

 

所以他打算安上像样的供暖、热水和照明系统。因为他建造出来的东西不会唱歌，除非他 _明确让他们这么做_ 。

 

这就意味着要在城堡中大肆搜寻可用材料，结果他只找到了一处曾经是打铁铺的地方。但托尼并不介意要自己探索如何现场打造他需要的工具，更何况他一直觉得和金属一起干活让他很放松。不久以后他就找到和（或）制造出了足够的管道，可以开始着手铺设线路了。他把它们都拖到厨房，开始安装必要的器具好制造出一个龙头里能同时有冷热水供应的洗碗槽。

 

托尼费了好几个小时的功夫，那种实打实、能让他的肌肉深处有所反映的功夫，终于决定要搭理一下被他刻意无视的房间里的大象。（the elephant in the room.英国谚语，形容一个明明存在的问题，却被人刻意回避的情形。）

 

或者，在他本人的情形里，房间里的浩克。

 

“听着，我实在不想告诉你，但你真的不算特别隐蔽。”托尼把他自己从橱柜下面拉出来，他正在拆开橱柜好把管子装进去。他抬起头看着浩克。据托尼的观察，浩克正试图把自己藏进厨房门外的阴影里。这一点实在是很难做到，特别当你是个九英尺高的绿色怪物的时候。“冲着你的辛勤努力什么的我给你个优，但真的很容易就能看到你。再说你到底为什么要试图藏起来啊？据我最新掌握的资料，看守与囚犯的互动模式意味着你可以想去哪去哪爱干啥干啥，而我对此毫无发言权。”

 

“我不是介意你试图——我也不知道，更礼貌或者怎样——的努力，”托尼打着手势表示浩克在门口做的这整件事，“根据你的整体款待，目前为止你已经轻而易举地打败了上一个关押我的家伙。话说你猜怎么着，我都不知道我为什么甚至要费心为自己解释这些。我现在，出于我自己无上的慷慨和自由意志，正在耗费我的时间修补 _你的_ 家。而 _你_ 应该做的就是别再傻看着了快点过来帮我。”

 

托尼回到橱柜下面，继续他把柜顶跟侧边分开的努力。“说实在的，你就生活在这种墙上全是洞、天花板裂缝的地方，难怪你该死的整天脾气那么坏。你真幸运能有才华横溢的我为你干活，仅仅要你用不再滥杀无辜这样低到不行的代价来交换。”

 

一只绿色的大手突然闯入视线。托尼僵住了，不知道他是不是终于设法惹恼了他的牢头。他准备好迎接某种冲击，但结果发现浩克并不是在瞄准他。相反那只手抓住橱柜的顶端，然后用一个迅猛的动作，把它从橱柜侧边上撕开了。

 

托尼带着工具坐在那里，把橱柜的样子都看在眼里，那橱柜，虽然像托尼想要的那样被拆开了，但现在也比托尼希望得要更四分五裂、碎片遍地了。

 

“好吧，给你的速度加十分，”托尼说道，“要是在你或许会称之为准确性的方面上再提高一点就完美了。但话又说回来，不是这个项目的每个部分都实际上 _需要_ 精确到点的。告诉我，你对砸墙感觉如何？”

 

尽管听上去毫无可能，但托尼可以发誓浩克对此回以一个露齿微笑。

 

***

 

_两人通力合作之下，浩克和托尼设法为城堡做了很多他们两个谁也不可能独自完成的工作。他们两个合作得相当愉快，而且托尼时常发现自己为浩克，以他怪兽般的体格，竟然可以做出这么大贡献而感到惊奇。然后有一天，托尼发现了一个秘密。_

***

在城堡里工作比托尼希望的要更好。该死的，考虑到从来没有除了浩克以外的任何人来打扰他，从某种角度来说比他以前的生活还要好。特别是与其说浩克是在打扰他，还不如说是在陪伴托尼同时帮忙搬运特别重的物品并彻底清扫整间屋子——字面意义上的彻底清扫，墙啊、地板啊、天花板啊什么的全都包括在内——为托尼清除障碍。

 

此外城堡里储存了太多的生活必需品，让托尼实在无法把它称为废墟。当然他得把一些东西装好让它们重新运转起来，但是那些东西确实早就在那等人来取了。这些当时都没有真的让托尼感到惊讶。毕竟他始终都是，托尼·史塔克。当他想要什么的时候，它们一般都在他手边，因为他总是会付一大笔银子好让自己不必久等。

 

他根本没有意识到这些事情有什么不寻常，直到他发现那藏书室。藏书室很大，正如多数城堡藏书室那样，并且从地面到几层楼高的天花板之间都摆满了书。

 

科学书籍。书上写着诸如福斯特、里德、赛尔维格甚至是霍华德·我勒个去不是吧·史塔克的名字。这些书显然都有人读过并且已经在城堡里保留了非常长的时间，它们不可能是因为托尼希望它们在这才出现的。

 

这些书都有人 _用过_ 。

 

托尼抓起书架上的其中一本书，跑去找浩克这次的藏身点了。

 

***

 

_既然托尼已经意识到他和浩克之间的共同点远比他先前意识到的多得多，他丝毫没有浪费时间，立刻去告诉了浩克他对他们之间新发现的纽带的赞赏。_

***

 

“你这混蛋！”托尼把那本书砸向浩克的脑袋。他没砸中，不过他也没有认真在瞄准，“你特么搞什么？”

 

浩克怒视着托尼，咆哮的声音大到让空旷房间里的家具都摇动起来。

 

托尼可不在乎。“别对我摆脸子！你没权利对我生气，你才是一直在撒谎的那个！这么长时间以来，你从头到尾一直都很聪明但是你丝毫没有说过！”

 

这显然在任何层面上都不是浩克预料中的回应。咆哮声渐渐低下来，他用大大的绿眼睛诧异地看着托尼。

 

“花了我点时间才发现，我承认，”托尼说道，“但是我现在明白了。这里所有的东西，那些设备、那些书籍——都是你的。你很聪明的。该死，那些书的内容如果你理解哪怕一半你就他妈的已经 _才华横溢_ 了。但你并不是理解一半，对吧？你理解 _全部_ 内容。在我整个 _生命_ 里都没有遇到过谁能……”

 

托尼说不下去了。他突然意识到这种声明是多么的悲哀，从太多层面上讲。

 

神奇的是，浩克似乎理解了其中一些暗示。除了，不，其实这一点也不神奇。因为浩克是个 _天才_ ，可能在某些方面甚至比托尼还要聪明。不管怎么说，浩克捡起被扔在地上的书，带回给托尼，用一个既抱歉又好奇的表情看着托尼。主要是好奇。

 

托尼拿回了书。“你意识到等我们以后再做那些科学试验的时候，我会指望你贡献更多力量了吧？”

 

一边绿色的眉毛翘了起来，无声地询问着托尼该怎么指望浩克做到这一点。

 

“我们会找到办法的。”托尼告诉他。

 

***

 

_既然现在他有了一个伙伴能在追逐科学的道路上帮助他，托尼又重新开始为城堡进行一些发明创造。在托尼连续不断的工作中，日子一天天悄然流过，而浩克一直陪着他。_

***

 

托尼有一个设想，关于他如何能建造一个总电源，来控制城堡里所有暖气和灯光而不需要浩克能像人类一样用双手操纵精密开关。不过他还需要研究细节，也就是说他开始在每一个能利用的平面上潦草地做笔记，同时大声解释出他的想法。浩克通过认真倾听来帮忙，偶尔给托尼带来一些他都不知道城堡里有的书籍和工具。他还帮忙给托尼带食物，因此托尼就不用自己去拿了。

 

他们会在一起吃饭，通常都是席地而坐因为浩克没办法坐在任何家具上而托尼不怎么在乎。食物通常也都是用手抓着来吃的因为，同样地，浩克没什么其他选择而托尼真的无所谓。

 

他们吃饭的时候托尼会一直谈论起他的那些主意、设想、哪些行得通哪些行不通以及他该怎么改善。浩克没办法回答什么，但他会倾听。不光如此，他还能 _理解_ 。

 

事实上托尼的确在乎这个。

 

***

 

_在托尼待在城堡的这些日子里，他一直在采集领地周围生长着的荨麻并用它们来泡茶。浩克对此并不在意，只要托尼一直待在浩克的领地里。他们两个对这种安排都很满意，直到托尼发现自己独自一个人，在外面，陷入了险境。_

***

 

替托尼说句公道话，他可没计划着自找麻烦。利索地去花园里再多采点荨麻然后马上回来， _那_ 才是他的计划。

 

至于花园和黑暗吓人的森林之间的界线因为植物过分茂密而被严重模糊什么的，可算不上他的错。以此类推，一旦越过那条界线再想找到回城堡的路就变得几乎不可能了这一点，也很难怪罪在他身上。

 

因此现在这种一群半狼半熊半牛状的巨型生物正团团围住他、打算把他当成晚餐的状况，绝对丝毫不是他的过错。

 

为什么就不能有什么牵涉到浩克城堡的东西是 _正常_ 的呢？

 

托尼没有武器。除非你把他随身带着打算装荨麻的小篮子算上。他的确是一个不惜代价放手一搏型的人，但他怀疑试图用柳条筐来对抗这些不知名的怪物（狼，托尼决定直接把它们称作狼，好显得不那么疯狂）只会迅速让情况变得更糟，哪怕仅仅冲着这种行为对它们荣誉的侮辱。

 

逃跑显然是个不错的选择，而托尼对此毫无问题。他向着随便哪个 _不_ 靠近尖利牙齿的方向迈了一步。而这一步显然已经突破了狼群的底线，因为那群狼立刻饥饿地长嚎着猛扑过来。

 

托尼向后退了一步——好吧是 _跌倒在地_ ，但说句公道话他只是滑了一下——这时一声响亮的吼叫和一抹绿色把那些长嚎变成了尖锐的痛苦呜咽。

 

托尼愣愣地看着。是浩克。托尼不明白浩克是怎么知道他有了麻烦的，但这会他也不怎么在意这一点。高达九英尺满是肌肉的身躯正把那些狼击打、投掷——好吧最合适的词果然还是粉碎(smashing)——成一滩肉泥。托尼或许会为他们感到抱歉但是嘿——是他们先挑事的。

 

浩克在力量和体型上占优势，但狼群在数量上大大压制了浩克。绝大部分上来说这并没关系，但托尼看见狼群中的一只溜到浩克身后试图从背后偷袭他。尽管这很可能没什么，对浩克这样体型的人来说不过像是被蚊子咬了一口，但托尼完全不喜欢浩克被偷袭这件事的那块大脑不知怎的没能想到这种逻辑。因此托尼甚至想都没想就拾起一根又大又重的树枝，朝那头狼的下巴挥去。

 

那头狼惊讶地吠叫一声向后跌去，接着朝托尼扑过来。托尼看见了 _很多_ 牙齿，感受到湿热的呼吸吹在他脸上，然后是更多的绿色、一声痛苦的哀嚎，最后一片寂静。

 

剩下的群狼都逃开了，把它们受伤的头领留在后面。

 

托尼和浩克看着对方。

 

“谢谢。”托尼说道。

 

浩克点点头。托尼把它当做浩克对于他感激之情的回应。

 

***

 

_浩克和托尼返回了城堡。托尼想要处理浩克的伤口，因为他无法忍受看着浩克处在痛苦当中。_

***

 

“ _别_ 乱动！”

 

浩克对着托尼叫嚷起来。

 

托尼无视了他，继续用一块湿毛巾擦拭着浩克的手。“我不管这样会不会蛰得慌！你受伤了而我在为你治疗，所以闭上嘴坐——”

 

托尼皱起眉。他把毛巾挪到一边。浩克身上一个伤口也没有了。或者说，以前有过伤口，但是它们都已经愈合了。

 

浩克给了托尼一个 _告诉你了吧_ 的眼神。

 

托尼对他做了个鬼脸。“闭嘴吧，反正不管怎样你也需要清理干净。”

 

***

 

_几个月过去了。尽管托尼对浩克的陪伴非常满意。他的心脏却随着他离家越来越久而日益虚弱起来。虚弱不断滋长，渗入到托尼的四肢百骸，以至于就连他的药茶都控制不住他的病情了。_

***

 

地板挺不错的。它又坚实又凉爽，在托尼已经很难站得住的时候，给了他一个绝佳的休息地。

 

托尼只能 _希望_ 那是因为他摄入的过量酒精。

 

浩克发现了他，面色苍白、浑身颤抖，瘫在离他平时喜欢待着的厨房还有很大距离的地方。深绿色的眼睛立刻担心地盯住托尼。托尼试着不去想之前究竟有几个人曾经想过要用这样的眼神去注视他。

 

“帮个忙，”托尼勉强嘶声说道。他试着保持冷静，以免在任何层面上吓到浩克，因为这会儿他们两个当中只可以有一个浑身发抖的人，而托尼已经不幸抽中了短签。“厨房。茶。荨麻茶。 _快。_ ”

 

浩克，上帝保佑他，不需要人再嘱咐他第二遍。托尼丝毫没有感觉到通常对时刻提供热水和茶壶的莫名魔法的那种恼怒。相反他把精力都集中在呼吸上，试着不去想发生的其他任何事，特别是时间的不断流逝，直到浩克回来。

 

当浩克回来的时候他带回了一整个茶壶。他抱歉地看着托尼因为显然他巨大的双手跟小小的瓷茶杯并不是特别配套。那没什么关系。托尼还不是完全确定那些茶杯不会自己移动所以他对离它们远远的这件事接受良好。

 

托尼挣扎着坐起来，直接从茶壶顶喝了一小口茶。茶水滚烫并且尝起来还和往常一样糟透了，但它是深绿色的，而这正是他现在最需要的。

 

托尼向后靠去好倚在墙上，然后继续小口小口地喝着。他的肩胛骨很快就会恨死他的，但拜托，至少这让他多活了一会，而全赖如此他的器官才能够对此发声。

 

浩克全神贯注地观察着这一切。

 

“那么，”等到身体的颤抖平息了一点，托尼说道，“你可能在想我为什么要喝这种很配你肤色的玩意。还记得我告诉过你我以前当过一次别人的囚犯吗？很有趣的故事。”

 

***

 

_托尼的心脏因为一场深重而私人的背叛而受到了猛烈的损伤，一个他像父亲般信任的人背叛了他。从那以后他就再也没有真正信任过谁。他把自己的心锁在他的盔甲里，从不让任何人靠近，也从不让任何人知道它已经毁坏了到什么程度。有些人，比如弗瑞，有过怀疑，但托尼没有对任何人说起过。_

_任何人都没有，直到浩克。_

***

 

托尼告诉了浩克一切。这件事本身就已经很神奇了，因为到目前为止托尼还从没有把一切告诉过任何人。对于他曾经的被囚，总有些片段是他坚持深深藏在心里的。那些记忆太深太重，无法与人分享，它们让他脆弱，让他看到自己身上他所不愿正视的地方。

 

他不知道这是因为他明白自己时日无多，还是因为严格意义上讲他依然是浩克的囚犯，尽管托尼早已无法明确指出他不再感觉自己是狱中囚徒的那一刻。该死的，也或许只是因为浩克是个非常好的听众。

 

不管怎样，总之托尼把整个故事都告诉了他。监禁，受伤，那些不停向他心脏爬去、只有托尼胸口的发光设备能挡住的弹片，还有这个设备是怎样缓慢地毒害着他、一步步提前把他推向坟墓。

 

上面这些就已经说得很多很足够了，但更多的话还是控制不住地冲口而出。

 

“我已经尝试了我能想到的所有办法去寻找替代品，但我一种都没找到。”托尼短促低沉地笑了一声，既笑他的人生也笑他自己，“就连我这么聪明的人都做不到。所以尽管我没有死在山洞里，但我就要死在一座城堡里了。你或许觉得这种事恰恰是我会试图安排好的但其实并不是。这件事并不是关于我。甚至不是关于你或者——或者对你撒谎，尽管我的确对你撒了谎。”

 

托尼向后仰起头，抬眼看着跟天花板上的木板交织在一起的蛛网。他不知道他能不能活到看着它们被扫走的那天。

 

“我接受了这个交易因为我就要死了而寇森没有——那时候没有。我是说如果继续留在这的话他很可能的确会死，但那恰恰是问题的关键。所以这就是个诡计，而既然现在我已经了解你了，我真的对此很抱歉。但这样的话，一个健康完好的人就代替我活了下去，我想这也是笔不错的遗产，是不是？”

 

托尼说完后有那么一段时间的沉默，理所当然的，然后浩克走开了。托尼猜想这意味着他挺幸运的。浩克完全有权利对他生气并且拿他泄气或者随便做什么。浩克只是把托尼一个人留在原地沉湎于又一件他做得一塌糊涂的事情里，而托尼应得的惩罚远不止这样。

 

然后浩克又回来了。

 

***

 

_托尼是那么的习惯于在其他人面前掩饰自己、紧锁心门，以至于他完全没料到浩克会对他显示出什么特别的善意，哪怕浩克现在已经知道了托尼这么做的原因。因此，当浩克不仅对他显示出了善意，更给了他一件与众不同的礼物时，托尼大大地震惊了。_

***

 

托尼不知道浩克要带他去哪。这不是城堡里托尼已经探索过的那部分。通向目的地的长廊阴暗无比、荒草丛生，四周还有许多乱石碎瓦，就好像大炮曾经轰炸过这里或者像是——

 

托尼盯住他大个子伙伴的后背。

 

对啊。像是一个完全由肌肉组成的巨怪曾经用肩膀挤过这里。那也有可能的。

 

他们终于到达了一个本来会是一扇门的地方，但是由于现在已经碎木遍地，因此更像是一个门洞，只能从中瞥见代表它曾经辉煌的零星印记。托尼疑惑了半秒钟是不是浩克还想对城堡进行更多修复工作，直到他踏进门洞看见了房间全貌。

 

一间实验室。一间实实在在的 _实验室_ 。一间稍微有点过时的实验室，当然，但托尼能够认出那些工具、用品、材料，并且——他可以利用这些来工作。他妥妥地可以用这些来继续他的工作。他得造出些东西，再拆掉一些，但这些工作他在 _梦里_ 都能完成，因为这个实验室大得能跟他家里那个比肩，并且由一个非常懂行的人备足了实验用品，而托尼能够在这里 _工作_ 、 _发明创造_ ，或许甚至——

 

托尼把手覆上他胸前发光的圆环。他抬头看向浩克然后，很长时间以来的第一次，微笑了起来。“谢谢你。”

 

浩克回以一个大大的微笑。

 

***

 

_有了这样一个像样的实验室，托尼就能前所未有地彻底研究他的疾病了。他把全副身心都投入到这项工作中，下定决心一定要和浩克一起找到解决这个问题的方法。终于，在许多个日日夜夜之后，托尼大获全胜。_

***

 

“这个！”托尼从环绕着他的一圈书看向他的计算又看回去，“这个！我觉得我们能造出来！我想这就是答案了！”

 

浩克走上前来。他从托尼肩膀上瞟向托尼一直在读的材料。

 

“要是我哪说错了就告诉我，”托尼说道，他顺着草稿一路划下来指明他的思路，“我老爹很厉害，但他当时得不到我们现在有的那些材料。那些你和我能够在实验室里制造出来的材料他只能想想而已。所以他把他的主意写进了他的书里但是用了密码来写，因为给你的儿子留下 _笔记_ 显然已经太老套了但 _随便怎么样了_ ，因为如果我破译得对的话，他的密码说的是一种新材料，而它很可能——如果我没算错数的话，顺便虽然我很愿意在这个问题上听取你的意见但恕我直言我 _总是_ 算得很对——正是我停止毒害自己所需要的材料。”

 

托尼抬头看向浩克。浩克一直在点头。托尼欣喜地拍住双手。

 

“太棒了！好极了！所以老爸没能做成这个但是——哈哈——我 _可以_ ！既然现在我已经拿到他的笔记了接下来我只需要把材料搜集在一起，然后，在对 _所有人_ 都合适的一天，我把材料拿回我的实验室好——”

 

托尼一意识到自己在说什么就立刻停住了。他的实验室。那个他承诺过再也不回去的实验室。

 

“呃——”托尼开始考虑某种让步。或许叫人送来，或许来个快速交易，或许他可以用手头有的材料做出他需要的东西来，只是这样会耗费更长时间而他或许没有这么多时间然后——

 

然后浩克已经让出了他面前通向门口的路。

 

托尼的眼神从浩克扫到门口又移回来。“你是……要放我走吗？”

 

浩克点点头。他没有看着托尼，这可真奇怪。托尼已经习惯了每当他们在一起的时候那双绿眼睛总是望向他了。

 

而这样——这样就是很不对。就像那头狼袭击浩克一样地不对。托尼说不出来他为什么会如此坚信，但他就是这么想的。他想到浩克独自一个在城堡里，与断壁残垣、蛛网尘埃和托尼还没来得及做完的项目为伴，而托尼一点也不喜欢这幅景象。

 

因此，尽管浩克并没有要求，并且托尼也从未试过在一个约定中付出比对方明确要求的更多的东西，他还是听到自己说：“我会回来的。给我一周时间。一周我就可以做好那东西然后我就会回来这里，我们两个人就能一起庆祝我得以在你身边一直一直烦着你了。你听见了吗？七天。数着日子。”

 

浩克看向托尼，研究着他的脸来判断他话语的可信度，或者只是望住他的脸好记住这幅面容。

 

“七天，”托尼保证说，“我说真的。”

 

***

 

_托尼用最快的速度赶回了家。尽管他的队友们都为见到他而兴奋不已，他却对他们毫不在意。相反他把全副精力都投入了拯救他心脏的大业中，用着一切要不是浩克根本不可能找得到的材料。_

_其他人都不知道该怎么办才好，唯独弗瑞，他知道这是怎么回事，因此他告诉他们要有耐心。等到托尼终于成功的那天，所有人都觉得值得了，并且队里的人希望这意味着托尼会永远待在家里。_

***

 

托尼感觉不错。托尼感觉 _好极了_ 。谁又会知道不再被那个维持你心脏跳动的玩意毒害这件事会大大提升一个人的人生观呢？

 

当然了，得到这一切是有代价的，他得告诉队里所有人滚远点别碍他的事——接下来行动还得升级为实打实地堵住门并且无视一切他们试图获得他注意力的举动。但现在——现在所有事都 _完美_ 了。他已经痊愈了而且一切顺利——

 

“史塔克。”

 

——而且到现在才过了六天半也就是说——哈——他设法完成得比预想中还要更快——

 

“史塔克。”

 

——这也就意味着他有充足的时间可以赶回浩克身边，正如他承诺的那样，然后——

 

“ _史塔克！_ ”

 

托尼终于意识到弗瑞正冲他大喊大叫。以及弗瑞正站在他的实验室里，显然他已经让史蒂夫破门而入了。

 

“呃，我忙着呢。”托尼同时告诉他们两个，“还有顺便说一句？一时半会死不了了，所以为我欢呼吧什么什么的。”

 

“你以前离死不远吗？”史蒂夫问道。

 

“队里得到通知要从九头蛇手里救下一座村庄，”弗瑞说道，“至少有三只怪兽，那些笨蛋骑士已经砍下了很多脑袋，现在他们每个人都能摊上一打脑袋了。我们需要用上所有的人手，如果你能重新上阵的话。”

 

托尼犹豫了。他向浩克保证过，但另一方面来讲杀一两只九头蛇会是个不错的测试，来证实确实一切无虞了。再说他的确是赶出了一些时间，毫无疑问帮忙拯救别人是个让他在返程路上稍作停留的不错理由，是不是？

 

***

 

_托尼的重返故乡，以及接下来这支队伍拯救村落的行程吸引了足够的注意力，以至于消息传到了一个叫做罗斯的军队将领耳朵里。罗斯对浩克很熟悉。事实上，他认为浩克是一个怪物，不配活在这个世界上。但他很久以前就失去了浩克的踪迹，并且再也没能找到他。罗斯几乎放弃了他的追逐，但就在这时，他听说了那个曾经囚禁过托尼的怪物，并且从人们的描述知道，那就是浩克。_

_罗斯安排手下去找出托尼被囚禁过的地方，然后指挥他的军队朝浩克的城堡进发，与此同时托尼和他的队伍正把注意力都集中在被九头蛇袭击的村落上。_

***

 

事实证明，“至少三只”这话实在不够准确，除非弗瑞的意思是解决这帮怪兽至少需要 _三天_ ，因为等队伍到达村庄的时候，九头蛇已经 _到处都是_ 了。队伍分散开从各个角度袭击那些怪兽，但这并不容易，不断有怪兽的脑袋被砍落但同时也有更多的九头蛇出现，很快托尼能想到的全部念头就只剩射击、打斗以及再也不想看见有动物从水体里出现除非该情景包括一只头上带着融化黄油的鱼钩。

 

但他们还是胜利了，最终，然后集合在一起计算着村庄和他们自身的损伤，并且——嘿，看起来周围所有人、所有事似乎都还撑得住的样子。

 

“你能回来真好。”史蒂夫这样对托尼说道。

 

“确实，”索尔接着说，拍着托尼的肩膀，“听到你不再被囚禁所囿我真是再高兴不过了。尽管能屠掉任何胆敢囚禁我神盾队兄弟的野兽会是我的无上荣光。”

 

“我没有—— _他_ 不是——”托尼开口说道，但当他意识到他正看着浩克城堡的方向而那里正升起一股黑烟的时候，他的话音中断了。与此同时，他还看到一些十分眼熟的旗帜慢慢在城堡周围集结起来。

 

***

 

_浩克一直清楚，一旦被放走托尼就很可能不会再回来了。然而托尼的保证是那么的真诚，以至于浩克鼓起勇气让自己相信了托尼是真心的。_

_当七天时间悄然飞过而托尼没有回来的时候，浩克开始担心了。但更多的日子过去，浩克的担心变成了绝望。他吼叫着砸碎了城堡的墙壁，他不知道还能怎样发泄他的伤悲。_

_当罗斯和他的手下出现的时候，浩克丝毫没有反抗。他的力量来源于他的愤怒，而当下他除了悲伤什么都感觉不到。他放任罗斯和手下人袭击他，他们的斧钺弓箭不断击向他，引得血液汩汩而下，直到浩克庞大的身躯轰然倒地、一动不动。罗斯和手下人发出胜利的号叫，并且开始准备毁掉城堡好为大胜浩克一役画上圆满的句号。_

***

 

克林特看到托尼盯着的地方，自己也朝那边望过去。“军队在这地方干什么呢？”

 

“不会是什么好事。”托尼说道。他把面罩拉下来，试图忽略他内脏突然涌上的寒意。“跟在我后面，但别攻击任何人除非我叫你们那么做！”

 

托尼没有费神去看他的队友是否跟了上来就飞远了。

 

***

 

_托尼和他的队友很快制服了罗斯的军队。这支队伍本来对于托尼坚持领导这次袭击的原因十分不解，直到他们看到浩克横卧在地而托尼绝望地试图让他醒过来。_

***

 

情况不太好。情况非常非常不好。浩克一动不动地躺着，鲜血撒得到处都是但没有一滴是人类的血液，而这一切 _根本就不该发生_ 。

 

“不。”托尼摘掉他的头盔和手套，把它们扔在一边。他在浩克身边跪坐下来，急切地搜寻这任何的生命迹象。“不，不不不不不。不应该是这样的。我迟到了，我很抱歉。但你不应该是快要死去的那个！那本该是我啊，记得吗？”

 

没有任何回应。托尼把双手放在浩克脸上，试图让浩克看向他，尽管浩克的绿眼睛紧紧闭着。“别这样。我已经好多了。那个主意起作用了。我们做到了。起来啊，起来我展示给你看。我们可以继续研究科学了，还能开派对来庆祝，或者我们就根本不开派对要是你还想保持隐士作风的话。只不过你恐怕是没法保持了，因为要是我在你身边你就做不成隐士了而我就在这里，你听到我的话了吗？我哪儿也不会去了，你也不许去，但是 _该死的_ 你为什么还不 _愈合_ 啊？”

 

寇森向前迈了一步。当他开口的时候他的语调里充满同情。“史塔克——”

 

“闭嘴！他很好！”托尼厉声打断道。他知道他不公平地把情绪发泄在了寇森身上，但他阻止不了自己。他把指尖沿着浩克的脸颊慢慢划过——眉毛、颧骨、下巴——试图唤起他的一丝回应。“对吧，大家伙？你没事的。你不能有事。我做不到看着自己好起来而你却没有。事情不可以是这样的，这样行不通的。再说了都别让我开始数那些你还没来得及做出的发现，因为你会的，因为你是那么的才华横溢、令人赞叹并且——”

 

托尼的声音断了线。他发誓那些深绿色的睫毛下，有一抹什么光芒一闪而过。 或许浩克正看着他。或许只是他的幻想。托尼不在乎。

 

“别离开我。”托尼说，他轻柔地说道，直直望进浩克的双眼，就好像这样他就能让浩克回看他一眼。“求你了。我需要你。我——”

 

言语似乎突然间失去了意义。托尼放弃了所有说话的意图。他倾身向前，把他的双唇印在浩克的唇上，让这个举动代替他讲出所有他说不出口的字句。

 

***

 

_在所有的大陆上，人们都知道真爱之吻会破解一切诅咒，而这正是托尼在那一刻给出的吻。当他这么做的时候，城堡亮起灯光，烟火飞上天空，乐器开始演奏起来，很显然，这一刻里一件十分重要的事情发生了。_

_托尼毫不在意。他只关心浩克，他低头看向浩克好确保他安然无恙。然而他十分震惊地发现浩克不见了，而在他原本的位置上，一位名叫布鲁斯的英俊王子正试图感谢托尼打破了将他永远困在浩克身体里的诅咒。尽管这位王子长得十分养眼，托尼还是情不自禁问起浩克去了哪里。_

***

 

“你他妈的是谁，还有你对我的浩克做了什么？”托尼质问道。

 

“是只有我一个人听到音乐声了吗？”克林特问道，“别误会了我，这声儿挺好听的，但也有点吓人，尤其当你不知道它是从哪传出来的时候。”

 

“这种事情在阿斯加德是很正常的。”索尔告诉他，“那里有很多生物是肉眼无法看见却精通音乐的。”

 

“那突然出现的赤身裸体的帅哥也很正常？”娜塔莎问道。

 

“事实上，是这样的。”索尔答道。

 

“我们能不能先别管那乐队跟娜塔莎的度假计划，然后来关注一下 _这个_ 混蛋是怎么带走了我家浩克的？！”托尼说道，朝着问题中提到的那个裸男比划着。

 

“我没有！”布鲁斯试图把浩克裤子的残片拉起来盖住自己，“托尼，他就是我，我发誓。”

 

“听着，布鲁斯，”托尼怒视着他说道，“我确定你是个迷人的家伙之类之类的，但你唯一 _不是_ 的就是——”

 

然后就在此时，罗斯的其中一名手下试图挤上前去发起袭击。史蒂夫很快制服了他，但在那之前布鲁斯的眼睛就变成了绿色，他半站起身，准备好要保护托尼。

 

托尼抓住布鲁斯的胳膊把他拉了回来。当他看见那一抹熟悉的绿色正看向他时，他愣住了。“老天—— _真的_ 是你。”

 

“真的是我。”布鲁斯确认说。他自嘲地耸耸肩。“我知道我现在看起来不同了但我还是原来的我，我发誓。”

 

托尼把手向上移到布鲁斯的脸颊上。“我还以为我又一次失去你了。”

 

“没有失去，”布鲁斯告诉他，“一定要说的话，你找到了比一开始更多的我。你觉得你能接受这个吗？”

 

“我会想办法解决这个问题的。”托尼说道。然后他倾过身，又一次吻了布鲁斯，然后又一次，之后又吻了几次。

 

***

 

_托尼和布鲁斯在此时此地就立刻宣了誓要与对方共度余生。并且他们也的确那么做了，从那以后他们一直幸福地生活在一起。_

 

 

-完-


End file.
